Wolf Boy
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Sehari setelah melihat perubahan bentuk Sasuke menjadi serigala, Naruto mendapatkan berita dari Ayahnya yang seorang detektif terkenal di Konoho. Jika, Umino Iruka ditemukan tewas di hutan di belakang sekolahnya dan Naruto teringat akan perubahan Sasuke kemarin malam. Apakah Sasuke yang benar-benar membunuh Umino Iruka? / Chapter 5 Update /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Wolf Boy**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Membutuhkan waktu selama 1 minggu untuk Naruto menghilangkan kecemasannya dan menghambur-hamburkan 3 lembar kertas surat. Akhirnya, surat cinta yang dibuat Naruto selesai. Ini untuk laki-laki yang disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku Naruto dari kelas 2B. Si-silakan baca surat ini!" ucap Naruto gugup

Pada waktu itu orang yang disukainya, Sasuke berpaling dan memandangnya dengan datar.

"Dobe" kata Sasuke dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan keterkejutannya. Siapa juga yang tidak terkejut saat orang yang kau sukai menyebutmu dobe. Bagaikan tersambar petir, gadis polos itu menundukan kepalanya. Menahan air mata yang seperti akan keluar. Naruto menghela napas berat kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit senja yang berwarna kejinggaan itu.

"Tidak diterima satu halamanpun" ucapnya lirih

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai sejak 2 jam yang lalu tapi Naruto masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Naruto sedang bersantai tepatnya menyendiri di taman belakang sekolahnya. Gadis pirang itu masih memikirkan kejadian saat dirinya menyerahkan surat cinta yang dibuatnya kepada Sasuke kemarin. Tapi dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya, pemuda itu malah mengatainya dobe dan berlalu tanpa membaca suratnya. Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Padahal aku sudah menulisnya dengan susah payah. Dibaca saja tidak! Seperti menginjak-injak harga diriku saja" ucap Naruto lirih

Naruto memandang nanar danau buatan yang berada dihadapannya. Kaleng minuman kosong yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dia putar-putar seakan itu adalah segelas bir mahal. Kemudian pikirannya melayang-layang ke peristiwa setahun lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

#Flashback

"Kyaaa! Anjing!" teriak Naruto

Saat itu Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar segerombolan anjing-anjing liar. Naruto yang tidak menyukai anjing langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun tetap saja anjing-anjing it uterus mengejarnya dan sekarang semakin dekat dengannya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil naik ke atas tembok. Dia sudah lelah berlari maka ia putuskan untuk memanjat tembok saja. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

"Pergilah anjing buluk! Hush.. Hush.. Hush" usirnya

Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!

Segerombolan anjing-anjing liar itu terus menggongong, berusaha meraih Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengibas-gibaskan tas sekolahnya berharap anjing-anjing itu segera enyah dari hadapannya. Tapi, sepertinya usaha gadis pirang itu sia-sia. Salah satu anjing verbulu coklat dari segerombolan itu melompat dan cakarnya berhasil menancap ke rok sekolah Naruto. Sehingga membuatnya memekik keget.

"Tolong!"

#Flashback End

#Naruto POV

Jika dipikir-pikir itu bukan cinta

Itu hanyalah peninggalan waktu masuk sekolah saja

Pada waktu itu, aku yang tidak menyukai anjing mengalami kemalangan karena dikerumuni anjing-anjing liar dan tiba-tiba saja dia datang. Dia muncul seperti ksatria.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, turunlah" perintahnya sambil meregangkan tangan kemudian aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

Jika mendengar gossip-gosip yang beredar. Dia adalah orang yang terkenal tidak menyukai perempuan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak menyukai gadis yang ketakutan dengan segerombol anjing-anjing liar sepertiku.

Meskipun sedang dalam suasana tegang karena diserang dengan satu tembakan. Itulah kematian yang sangat terpuji.

"Ooo, sang bulan purnama, kenapa kelihatannya seperti menertawakan orang yang sedang patah hati, ya?"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah, berniat untuk segera pulang.

"Iruka-san! Pintu gerbangnya jangan ditutup dulu!"

"Ternyata kau Naru-chan. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Hehehehe"

"Haah~ kau ini, sudah jam 8 lewat. Pulanglah, nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu kahwatir"

"Baik, jaa nee Iruka-san"

"Jaa nee, Naru-chan. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Iya"

Aku berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang perjalanan pulang sampai aku melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke memasuki hutan yang terletak di belakang sekolahku.

'Dari jarak jauh dan gelap gulita seperti inipun, aku segera tahu jika itu kau Sasuke. Kekuatan cinta memang menakjubkan' batinku

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini?"

'Apaaaaa?! Dia melepaskan bajunya'

#Naruto POV End

#Normal POV

Naruto masih mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri. Naruto berusaha berjalan dengan sangat pelan agar Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kini Naruto berada di balik semak-semak sambil terus mengamati Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke yang tertimpa sinar bulan purnama sangat menawan di mata Naruto saat ini. Naruto masih memandangi dada bidang Sasuke, berharap suatu hari nanti dapat menikmati dada bidang milik Sasuke itu, sampai suara erangan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sintingnya.

"Aaaaa!"

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara erangan Sasuke dan kerterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke di selimuti oleh cahaya biru. Cahaya itu terus mempendar dan seakan menelan tubuh Sasuke.

'Cahaya apa itu?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil mentupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Cahaya biru itu sangat menyilaukan sehingga Naruto kesulitan untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Secara perlahan cahaya biru itu mulai sirna, Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seekor serigala.

Wouuuuuu!

Suara gongongan serigala yang di yakini adalah Sasuke itu menggema di keheningan malam.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya lihat. Naruto yang terkejut dengan perubahan wujud Sasuke itu, langsung berteriak dan lari dari tempat tersebut tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kyaaaa! Aaa… ada.. Ha… hantuuu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ketakutan

Naruto terus berlari smapi keluar dari kawasan hutan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"B-bohong! Ini mimpi! Ini halusinasi" ucapnya

Kondisi Naruto sangat ini antara bingung, syok, takut dan tidak percaya. Benar-benar seperti orang yang mabuk karena juice.

"Heee.. Berubah bentuk! Berubah bentuk?"

'Sasuke, Sasuke yang sangat kusukai laki-laki se-serigala! Lebih dari itu laki-laki serigala!' batin Naruto panik

"B-bagaimana ini? Aku benci sekali dengan binatang yang sejenis anjing" ujarnya sinting

"Bodoh! Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya"

Naruto yang polos akhirnya mengetahui perubahan wujud Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara jam weker menggema di salah satu kamar di kediaman Namikaze.

"Mmm.."

Suara erangan terdengar dari balik selimut berwarna orange itu. Kepala pirang muncul dari sana.

"Minato, ada telepon dari Kakashi yang anggota seksi penyelidik kriminal" teriak wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina itu

"Iya sebentar"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi begini Kaa-san sudah berteriak-teriak" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Gadis manis itu berjalan di koridor rumahnya masih dalam mode mengantuk dan kemudian masuk kedalam dapur.

"Iya ini aku, pagi-pagi buta begini ada kasus apa?" tanya Minato pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Naruto menguap sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina

"Kalau Naru belum bangun, Naru tidak mungkin ada disini Kaa-san" ucap Naruto sebal dan langsung di tanggapi jitakan manis oleh ibunya.

"Ittai" pekik Naruto

"Rasakan ucapan selamat pagi Kaa-san mu itu" ucap Kushina sambil menyeringai

"Dasar Kaa-san monster"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"T-tidak, Naru tadi hanya bilang Kaa-san adalah wanita paling cantik se-Konoha" ucap Naruto berbohong

"Benarkah kau bilang begitu?" hardik Kushina

"T-tentu saja benar"

"Baiklah" ucap Kushina dan kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Kushina tertawa geli, dia suka sekali mengerjai putri semata wayangnya itu.

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, kemudian menghadap ke depan sambil memandangi susu hangat yang baru saja di taruh Ibunya.

'Tou-san ada kasus ya? Padahal aku juga ada kasus besar' batin Naruto

Naruto menghela napas berat

'Apa kejadian kemarin itu benar ya? Tapi seperti mimpi saja melihat Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi serigala'

Srup! Srup! Srup!

Naruto sedang menyeruput susu hangat miliknya sambil sesekali melirik kearah ayahnya yang sedang menerima telepon yang Naruto tahu itu dari Kakashi, salah satu polisi senior yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Konoha Art School? Itu adalah sekolah putriku. Apa…?

"Disana ada pembunuhan" ucap Minato kaget

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana!"

"Tou-san, di sekolahku ada pembunuhan?

"Katanya orang yang sedang berlari marathon, pagi-pagi buta menemukan jenasah di dalam hutan di belakang sekolah. Orang yang dibunuh itu adalah penjaga sekolah Konoha Art School yang bernama Umino Iruka" terang ayahnya

'Iruka-san?' batinnya kaget

Naruto langsung teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Iruka kemarin malam. Dia tidak menyangka jika itu menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan penjaga sekolah baik hati itu. Haah, ternyata Tuhan lebih suka menanggil orang-orang baik hati terlebih dahulu, pikrnya.

"Kenapa Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto

"Yang membunuhnya bukan manusia"

"M-maksud Tou-san?

"Katanya di sekujur tubuhnya seperti habis digigit dengan taring. Kelihatannya seperti digigit sampai mati oleh anjing liar yang sangat besar atau entah apa!"

"A-apaa! Anjing yang sangat besar? tanya Naruto kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini warga Konoha dikejutkan dengan penemuan seoarang laki-laki di hutan di belakang sekolah Konoha Art School. Warga yang penasaran akhirnya mendatangi tempat kejadian.

"Karena akan mengganggu proses penyelidikan, jadi tidak boleh masuk" ucap salah satu pihak kepolisian Konoha

Dari balik kerumunan warga yang sangat antusias ingin melihat tempat kejadian itu terlihat sosok berambut pirang yaitu Naruto.

'Disini… tempat aku melihat Sasuke kemarin' gumam Naruto dalam hati

Minato sedang bertanya-tanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya

"Malam itu.. mungkin sekitar jam 9 di jalan sebelah sana saya melihat anjing German Shepherd berwarna abu-abu sedang berlari" jelas wanita itu

"Mmmm, anjing Shepherd ya?"

"Aku telah menemukan bulu anjingnya, Minato!" teriak asisten Minato, Jiraya

Minato mengambil bulu anjing itu dari tangan Jiraya dan kemudian mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Bulu berwarna abu-abu, ini sesuai dengan pengakuan saksi mata ya"

Glek!

Naruto yang berhasil masuk kedalam lokasi kejadian setelah mengelabungi para penjaga dengan mengatakan bahwa dia membawa barang ayahnya yang tertinggal di rumah dikgetkan dengan perkataan ayahnya dan juga dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu yang kini sedang dipegang oleh ayahnya.

'S-sepertinya Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi serigala juga berwarna abu-abu, dan jika dari jauh juga kelihatannya seperti anjing Shepherd!'

'Ma-masa iya, Sasuke yang membunuh Iruka-san'

Naruto belari dari lokasi tesebut. Segala kemungkinan berputar-putar di kepala kuningnya. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan.

Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki berusia 16 tahun yang disukai Naruto adalah laki-laki serigala yang membunuh orang. Kemudian ayahnya adalah detektif yang menyelidiki kasus itu.

"Kenapa begini! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan wanita atau apapun dari suatu tragedi!" teriaknya frustasi

'Bagaimana mana ya, aku tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun' batinya hampir gila

'Jika aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya nyawa Sasuke pasti dalam bahaya'

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengbekap mulutnya. Naruto yang takut berusaha untuk memberontak tapi dia terlalu lemah dalam segi kekuatan.

"Hmmmmmkkh!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang tengah membekap dan menyeretnya itu

"Hmmm? (siapa?)

"Hmmm! (apa-apaan ini!)

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang dengan berani membekap putrid dari detektif palihg disegani se-Konoha ini. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tahu yang membekapnya itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hmmmm! Hmmm! (Kyaaa! Serigala!)

"Hmmm"

"Tenanglah" ucap Sasuke masih dengan membekap mulut gadis malang itu

"Dengar Dobe, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Jangan berisik dan dengarkan perkataanku!"

'Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Tidak mungkin berbicara dengan laki-laki serigala! Laki-laki serigala….' batin Naruto ngeri

"Tenanglah, Dobe"

'…tapi dia adalah Sasuke, laki-laki yang baik dan yang a-aku sukai'

"Mau tenang kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Gomen" ujar Sasuke

"Mmmm"

Naruto merasa berdebar-debar saat berbicara dengan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kali baginya bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat.

'Tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh berdebar-debar seperti ini'

Naruto meremas baju yang ia kenakan, jantungnya seperti ingin lepas saja saat ini.

"Kau, kemarin kau melihat perubahanku menjadi serigala" ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin

"Hehehe, jadi itu benar ya dan bukan halusinasiku saja. Jadi, selama ini sering terjadi ya? Soalnya kau tiba-tiba berubah" ucap Naruto gugup

'Dan soalnya aku benci anjing' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berubah bentuk apabila aku terlalu lama dalam mode manusia. Jadi, apabila pada suatu ketika energi yang berlebihan berkumpul. Maka, secara tiba-tiba aku akan berubah bentuk"

"Seperti yang kau lihat kemarin, di malam dimana bulan bersinar aku berubah bentuk dan berjalan-jalan. Sudah 10 tahun hal itu berlangsung dan baru kemarin untuk yang pertama kalinya dilihat orang"

'Meskipun sedang tidak berubah bentuk, tapi penciuman dan syaraf refleksnya lebih daripada manusia biasa. Jika ada manusia dalam jarak dekat pasti waspada' batin Naruto takjub

"Mmmm… Dan apakah sementara kau berjalan-jalan lalu membunuh orang?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Sepertinya darah detektif yang dimiliki ayahnya mengalir padanya.

"Kau menuduhku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak menuduhmu. Dasar Teme tidak sopan." ucap Naruto kesal

"Tapi nada bicaramu seakan menuduhku, Dobe"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud ku, Sasuke"

"Lalu?"

"A-ku hanya…

"Aku hanya apa?"

"Hanya…

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas berat kemudian memandang Naruto.

"Begini ya D-O-B-E" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata Dobe "Baik peristiwa kemarin ataupun hari ini aku tidak melakukannya"

"Tapi bukankah bulu yang jatuh di tempat kejadian itu kepunyaanmu, Sasuke?

"Iya, soalnya disana tempat biasanya aku jalan-jalan. Jadi tidak aneh 'kan jika ada 1 atau 2 helai bulu yang jatuh" jelas Sasuke

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya

"Kalau masih tidak percaya aku akan mencoba menangkap pembunuh yang sebenarnya, Dobe" tekad Sasuke

"Hanya karena aku adalah laki-laki serigala, aku tidak akan terima jika dituduh menjadi pembunuh"

"Tapi bagimanapun juga kau itu tetap laki-laki serigala, Sasuke. Dan hal itu akan menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat untuk meragukanmu" ujar Naruto

"Karena itu aku akan membuktikannya padamu jika bukan aku yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, Dobe"

"Dan bagiamana caranya?" tanya Naruto

"Aku akan mencoba menyelidiki tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu terlebih dahulu. Setelah tak ada orang yang mengawasinya" jelas Sasuke "Karena jika ada bau yang tetinggal diatas tanah aku bisa langsung berubah bentuk"

"Tapi kau bilang meskipun tidak berubah bentuk menjadi serigala. Indera penciumanmu lebih dari manusia biasa" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh ujung hidungnya

"Kau benar-benar Dobe, Dobe"

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!"

"Ck! Aku tidak mungkin mengendus-endus dengan mode manusia seperti ini kan?

"Hehehe, gomen"

"Hn"

Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan melanda dua anak berbeda gender itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bertanya.

"Siapa namamu, Dobe?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto mantap sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya.

'Anak yang menarik' batin Sasuke

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum tipis walaupun Naruto tidak melihatnya. Sepertinya laki-laki serigala itu mulai jatuh hati pada gadis pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya….

Naruto berjalan menuju hutan tempat dimana pertama kalinya dia melihat perubahan bentuk Sasuke menjadi serigala.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum datang ya? Katanya mau datang jam 8 di tempat kejadian"

'Apa tidak apa-apa ya, datang dengan diam-diam begini? Bagaimana jika benar Sasuke yang telah membunuh Iruka-san? Tapi, dia berkata sungguh-sungguh begitu padaku'

Guk!

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Naruto

Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dari balik sesemakan dan meleompat kearah Naruto.

"S-sasuke" ucap Naruto bergetar

"Guk.. Guk"

"Jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi Sasuke! Kau ingin membuatku mati muda, heh?

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, pemuda yang kini sedang berada dalam mode serigalanya itu mulai beranjak pergi tapi Naruto menghalanginya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Sebelum pergi ke tempat kejadian, karena pasti di tempat peristiwa itu banyak anjing-anjing liar yang berkeliaran dan ditangkap….

Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya dan merogoh-rogoh tas orangenya

"….supaya tidak disangka anjing liar. Kau harus memakai kalung nama, Sasuke"

Jrengg.. Jrengg.. Jrengg…

Sasuke berusaha kabur tapi Naruto lebih cepat darinya. Ekor Sasuke dipegang oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kau harus memakainya"

Gerrr!

"Saat ini anjing berbulu abu-abu 'kan sedang diamati. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus memakainya Sasuke"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto memakaikan kalung nama itu padanya. Dan sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti anjing peliharaan saja.

"Lihat! Cocok sekali bukan? Soalnya namanya ditulis Pochi" ucap Naruto girang yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

Malam semakin larut, udara pun berhembus semakin kencang. Naruto dan Sasuke masih menyelidiki tempat kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana? Ada bau apa? Tanya Sasuke

Sasuke masing mengendus-endus.

"Bau jenis anjing pembunuh apa? Tanya Naruto lagi

"Baiklah, sekarang segera temukan jejaknya! Iya iya, supaya segera bisa memecahkan kejadian itu" ujar Naruto antusias

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berbulunya yang langsung dimengerti oleh Naruto

"Tidak?"

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ketempat dimana ia menemukan jejak kaki.

"Kaki… setelah… itu…"

Sasuke mengorek-ngorek tanah di depannya.

"Disini..

Sasuke meyilangkan kedua tangan berbulu abu-abunya dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Hilang…"

"Jadi kau kehilangan jejaknya begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Guk"

"Tidak berguna" ucap Naruto dingin

Sasuke terkejut dengan nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto

'Apa-apaan sih Dobe ini' batin Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah selesai meyelidiki tempat kejadian tersebut dan kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Tapi, jika jejak kaki hilang di tengah jalan itu 'kan aneh!" ucap Naruto

"Anjing mana yang mau repot-repot menghapus jejak kakinya sendiri?" tanya Naruto ssedangkan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam mode serigalanya hanya diam saja tak berkomentar.

"Atau… jangan-jangan ada seseorang dibalik kasus ini?"

Naruto masih terus berpikir sampai Sasuke menggigit bajunya

"Eh?"

"Guk"

Sasuke menuju ke sebuah rumah berwarna silver dengan gerbang kokoh yang mengelilinginya.

"Oh, ternyata rumah Sasuke berada di distrik 7" ujar Naruto "Eh! Disrtik 7! Bukankah itu distrik terelit di Konoha selain distrik 2 dan 5" ucapnya kaget

'Ternyata laki-laki serigala seperti Sasuke adalah orang kaya' batin Naruto

Naruto memandang rumah Sasuke takjub. Rumah Uchiha benar-benar hebat.

'Rumah yang bagus, bukankah laki-laki serigala tidur di alam terbuka ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menekan bel dengan ujung hidungnya

Ting tong… Ting tong…

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau pulang juga nak" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam membuka pintu dan langsung mencerca Sasuke dengan omelannya.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi malam-malam, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika kau dikira anjing pembunuh manusia?"

Wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto it uterus mengomeli putra bungsunya tersebut sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ibunya memang seperti ini jika dia pulang malam.

Naruto yang merasa tidak enak mendengar pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak itu angkat bicara.

"Aaaa… Selamat malam Baa-san. Saya Naruto, temannya Sasuke"

"Hah? Wah saya ibunya Sasuke" ucap Mikaoto malu

"Ayaaaah! Ayaaah! Sasuke datang membawa pacarnya lho!" ucap Mikoto girang

"Apaa!" teriak Naruto

Dan dengan tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan dengan garis di kedua pipinya –keriput- datang menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menjabat tangan tan itu.

"Saya adalah ayahnya Sasuke. Ternyata pacarnya pacaranya Sasuke manis sekali" ucap pria paruh baya bernama Uchiha Fugaku tersebut.

"Guk!" (Tou-san!)

"Sasuke jangan berbuat yang tidak sopan di depan seorang gadis! Cepat ganti baju sana" bentak kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya di ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik mandi sekalian, Sasuke" uacap Mikoto lembut sepertinya wanita cantik itu kembali menjadi pribadi yang anggun seperti biasa.

"Nah, aku adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Kakak laki-laki Sasuke"

Naruto yang bingung dan kaget hanya bisa pasrah saat dua pria aneh tersebut terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku sempat berpikir jika Otoutou-ku ini tidak menyukai perempuan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia malah pulang membawa seoarang gadis manis sepertimu" ucap Itachi

"Hehehe, tapi Itachi-san a-aku…

"Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi adik iparku"

"Eh?"

"Lalu, siapa namamu gadis manis" tanya Itachi

"A-aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

"Jadi kau adalah putri dari Minato dan Kushina, ya" tanya Fugaku

"I-iya, apa Jii-san mengenal Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja kami mengenalnya Naru-chan, Jii-san dan Baa-san adalah sahabat dari kedua orangtuamu" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu. Sesekali Naruto menyesap minumannya.

"B-begini, apakah keluaraga Sasuke juga seorang manusia serigala? Tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Apa kau bilang Naru-chan? Kami ini manusia biasa lho" ujar Itachi hampir berteriak

"Go-gomen" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk

"Itachi, kau tidak boleh berkata sekeras itu pada Naru-chan. Dia 'kan hanya bertanya"

"Gomen Naru-chan, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu padamu" sesal Itachi

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii"

"Sasuke itu anak yang istimewa Naru-chan" ujar Mikoto sambil terseyum kearah Naruto

"Waktu Sasuke lahir tentu saja dia berbentuk seperti manusia biasa" sambung Mikoto

"Tapi, karena kesalahanku Sasuke jadi berubah menjadi laki-laki serigala seperti itu" ucap Fugaku

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Anata" hibur Mikoto sambil mengelus pundak suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja itu salahku Koi, aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke meminum ramuan perubah bentuk itu" ucap Fugaku kemudian tertunduk

"Itu kecelakaan Anata, berhentilah untuk menyalakan dirimu terus"

Naruto memandang kepala keluaraga itu dengan menyesal. Seandainya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu tadi.

"Nah, Naru-chan kau sudah tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa berubah bentuk menjadi serigala seperti itu. Tapi, walaupun bentuknya bisa berubah tapi perasaannya tetap seperti manusia. Meskipun laki-laki serigala dia tetaplah putra bungsu kami" ujar Mikoto

Naruto tertegun, betapa keluarga ini sangat menyayangi Sasuke, pikirnya.

Suasana ruang tamu yang tadinya tegang itu kini berubah hening. Sampai Sasuke datang dan membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Keluargaku pasti sudah menceritakan kenapa aku bisa berubah bentuk seperti serigala kepadamu" ucap Sasuke dan direspon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Naruto

"Awalnya aku memang sempat terkejut dengan perubahan bentukku ini, aku pernah kabur dari rumah karena takut melukai keluargaku saat aku sedang berubah bentuk" ucap Sasuke

"Tapi, Kaa-san meminta ku kembali, mereka bilang walaupun aku bisa berubah bentuk seperti serigala, aku ini tetaplah putra bungsu mereka. Dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk melindungi keluargaku"

"Go-gomen" uap Naruto tiba-tiba

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini sedang tetunduk.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah menuduhmu membunuh orang, Sasuke" ucap Naruto lirih

"Dobe"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" ujar Naruto disertai isak tangis

"Sudahlah Dobe"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sasuke"

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Naruto menangis akhirnya merengkuh gadis pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ssst.. Tenanglah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Dobe"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada bidang Sasuke. Masih dengan terisak-isak Naruto berucap.

"Maaf"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, Sasuke mendekap pipi milik Naruto, sehingga kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Onyx bertemu Sapphire, saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman paling manis yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun, ibu jari Sasuke menghapus butir-butir air mata yang menempel pada pipi tan Naruto. Mengelus-elus kulit wajah milik Naruto, sehingga membuat sang empunya merinding geli.

Sasuke masih terus megelus-elus kulit wajah Naruto sampai Naruto menghentikan kegitaannya itu .

"Sasuke, hentikan"

Sasuke yang baru sadar akan apa yang dirinya lakukan langsung menjauh dari Naruto. Rasa cangung hadir diantara mereka membuat atmofer kamar bernuansa biru itu menjadi terasa aneh.

Keheningan masih melanda Sasuke dan Naruto hingga dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara.

"Mulai besok aku akan memulai penyelidikan tentang pembunuhan ini dan aku ingin kau ikut denganku, Dobe"

"Baik!" ucap Naruto bersemangat

Sepertinya rasa canggung diantara mereka tadi sudah menguap entah kemana.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Moshi-moshi minna-san, kini saya hadir dengan kisah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berbeda dengan fic saya yang sebelumnya. Saya harap para pembaca meyukainya.

Untuk fic kali ini saya menggunakan sedikit daya fantasi yang saya miliki, berhubung saat ini, saya sedang tergila-gila dengan serigala dan tarrraah! akhirnya saya memilih untuk menjadikan Sasuke menjadi laki-laki serigala disini.

Karena saya sudah mendedikasikan diri saya sebagai author untuk fic oneshot karena saya takut jika saya membuat fic multichap, fic tersebut akan terbengkalai di karenakan keterbatasan saya dalam menemukan ide. Jadi, kemungkinan fic Wolf Boy ini hanya mampu saya selesaikan kurang dari 5 chapter saja.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Wolf Boy**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Naruto sedang berada di ruang makan, menyesap susu hangatnya sambil membaca Konoha Newspaper.

"Penjaga sekolah Konoha Art School dibunuh anjing liar. Anjing pembunuhnya adalah Shepherd berwarna abu-abu" ucap Naruto yang sedang membaca headline yang berda di Koran tersebut.

"Oo, kejadian kemarin ya?" ucap Minato sambil menguap

"Aaaa, ohayou Tou-san"

"Ohayou Naru"

"Tou-san terlihat berantakan sekali"

"Hoamm.. Ini karena kasus pembunuhan itu sayang. Tadi malam para detektif menjaga semalaman, tapi, Tou-san tidak bisa tidur sebentar saja. Sampai kasus ini dipecahkan baru Tou-san bisa tidur"

"Apa sudah ada titik terang Tou-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Dugaan para detektif untuk saat ini yang membunuh penjaga sekolah itu adalah seekor anjing liar. Tapi…

"Tapi apa Tou-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"….menurut dugaan Tou-san itu bukan perbuatan anjing liar. Karena dibelakang sekolah itu ada orang yang memiliki anjing"

"Maksud Tou-san?"

"Dikatakan bahwa penjaga sekolah itu, sepertinya mempunyai sumber uang yang baik dan luar biasa dengan kedai minuman yang telah menjadi favorit orang-orang di sekitar sana"

Minato terdiam sejenak dan menyeruput kopinya dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Penjaga sekolah yang melaluli hari-harinya dengan rajin, entah bagaimana ia ditakut-takuti entah oleh siapa, dan sepertinya ia dipaksa untuk memberikan uang. Ketakutan itu menurut Tou-san yang membuatnya dipukuli sampai mati oleh lawannya dan untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka membuang jenasahnya ke dalam hutan"

"Jadi menurut Tou-san, Iruka-san tewas karena di rampok begitu?"

"Sejauh ini itulah analisis Tou-san"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bekas gigitan yang ada di sekujur tubuh Iruka-san, Tousan? Tidak mungkin 'kan para rampok itu yang mengigitnya?"

"Bisa saja pelaku pengigitan itu adalah anjing-anjing liar yang berada di dalam hutan, Naru. Ingatlah, penjaga sekolah itu ditemukan di dalam hutan di belakang Konoha Art School"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, membenarkan perkataan yang ayahnya katakan.

'Hmmm, analisis yang masuk akal. Tou-san memang detektif yang sangat hebat' pujinya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 2B tempat diamana Naruto berada sedang riuh dengan gosip para siswa dan siswi di dalamnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang kematian tidak wajar sang penjaga sekolah. Naruto sedang duduk diatas kursinya memikirkan perkataan ayahnya tadi pagi. Sampai Sakura berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Naru! Naru!" teriak gadis bersurai pink itu

Naruto menoleh mencari sumber suara dan mendapati sahabat pinkynya yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya

"Naru sebentar" ucap Sakura sambil menduduki dirinya disamping Naruto

"Iya, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak sambil berlari-lari seperti kesurupan begitu?"

"Baka no Naruto" ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepala pirang itu

"Ittai!, kenapa kau menjitakku Sakura?" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Karena kau Baka, Naruto"

'Dasar pinky! Sudah menjitakku dengan seenak dahi lebarnya itu sekarang malah mengataiku Baka' omel Naruto dalam hati

"Ada tamu hebat yang mencarimu"

"Tamu hebat?"

"Mmm, sekarang tamu hebat itu sedang ada di….

Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan panggilan seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu

"Naruto, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!

"Sasuke-kun datang ke kelas kami!"

"Sasuke-kun kau tampan sekali"

Teriakan-teriakan para gadis di kelas Naruto semakin betambah keras saat melihat Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk pergi secepatnya dari kelas itu.

"Ayo cepat, Dobe! Aku tidak mau tuli karena terlalu lama berada di kelas ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke, pelan-pelan" pekik Naruto kaget karena diseret dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh pemuda raven tersebut.

"Naruto! Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa memanggilmu? teriak Ino

"Ku berhutang penjelasan padaku Naruto!" teriak Sakura

"N-naru-chan dan S-sasuke-k-kun berpacaran ya?" tanya Hinata

"Mungkin saja" ucap Tenten sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ittai! Kau membuat tanganku sakit, Sasuke"

"Hn"

Ucapan tidak jelas Sasuke itu membuat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Dasar Teme! Kau menarikku ke seperti orang kesurupan begitu dan sekarang kau tidak meminta maaf! Aaaargh! Teme no Sasuke!" ucap Naruto kesal

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sambil memanyunkan bibir semerah ranum miliknya itu. Dia benar-benar marah pada laki-laki serigala itu. Sasuke melirik gadis bersurai pirang itu dari ekor matanya, dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

'Manis' batin Sasuke

Naruto masih memanyunkan bibirnya sampai Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang.

"S-sasuke, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke lagi

"T-tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan dekapanmu dariku"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perintah Naruto, dia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto itu. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya pada perpotongan bahu Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang tiba-tiba dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

"S-sasuke" panggil Naruto

"Hn"

"B-bisa kau lepaskan dekapanmu itu, Sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya secara perlahan sedangkan Naruto membalikkan dirirnya sambil menundukan kepalanya, malu. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat, pikirnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka, tidak ada satupun yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang masih repot untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tidak normal sejak Sasuke mendekapnya tadi sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikiran tentang pembunuhan kemarin dan tidak memikirkan efek dari perbuatannya pada Naruto. Haah~ dasar laki-laki serigala yang tidak peka.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke

"…."

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke lagi

"…."

"Dobe"

"…."

Naruto tidak menyadari jika Sasuke memanggilnya, dia masih terlalu sibuk mengelus-elus dadanya. Berharap jika usahanya itu dapat memnetralkan detak jantungnya lagi. Sasuke kesal karena panggilannya tidak di respon oleh gadis disebelahnya ini. Sudut siku-siku di dahinya semakin membesar tak kala panggilan ke-empatnya tetap tak direspon oleh Naruto, hingga pemuda yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi serigala itu akhirnya manambah volume suaranya.

"NARUTO!" suara Sasuke kini naik beberapa oktaf sehingga membuat Naruto terkejut

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahut panggilanku?"

"Eh? Kau menaggilku? Kapan?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Dasar Dobe"

"Hei! Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil D-O-B-E itu tuan T-E-M-E?" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di beberapa kata

"Tentu saja kau, Dobe"

Naruto mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Ck! Sudahlah, aku menarikmu jauh-jauh kesini bukan untuk melihat wajah jelekmu itu, Dobe" sindir Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Selain Dobe kau juga tuli ya"

Brukk!

"Aaargh! Kenapa kau memukulku Dobe?"

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah mengejekku" ucap Naruto dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke masih meringis kesakitan, ternyata pukulan Naruto bisa membuat laki-laki serigala itu merasakan sakit juga.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke yang kini sudah menyusul Naruto dari belakang

"Hei! Dobe berhenti"

"Ck! Anak itu"

Naruto masih terus berjalan, tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Bel berbunyi, pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Naruto dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kelas Naruto, menunggu gadis bersurai pirang itu menyelesaikan tugas piketnya.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat mengerjakannya, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Iya sebentar, dasar Teme cerewet"

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bergidik ngeri berada di kawasan rawan seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak dibilang rawan, kau lihat saja mata para gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi memandangi dirinya dengan penuh nafsu itu, belum lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang membuat telinga si bungsu Uchiha itu berdengung-dengung setelahnya.

"Hei, Naru-chan" ucap Ino nyaris berbisik

"Iya, ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, ya?" tanya Ino to the point

"T-tidak! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu dengan si Teme"

"Benarkah?" selidik Ino

"Tentu saja benar"

"Tapi kami yang melihat berpikiran lain lho, Naru-chan" sambung Sakura yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh Ino, Tenten dan Hinata

"Lalu?" kali ini Tenten yang bersuara

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto

"Lalu, apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"A-aku kan sudah katakan jika aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu dengannya" ucap Naruto kesal dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya.

Naruto sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah bosan setengah mati, tapi berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah stoicnya itu.

"Kau lama, Dobe"

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menungguku"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, ayo" ujar Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang kini menjadi gempar gara-gara ulah kedua tokoh kita itu.

"Aaargh! Kau lihat itu Forehead! Kau lihat! Sasuke-kun menggandeng tangan Naruto" teriak Ino histeris

"Iya, aku melihatnya Pig"

"Tidak salah lagi! Pasti mereka sedang menjalin hubungan" ucap Ino sok tahu

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama denganmu Pig"

"Haah~ kita kalah dengan gadis sepolos Naruto" ucap Ino lemas

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang kelewat polos itu bisa mendapatkan laki-laki setampan Sasuke-kun"

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan tugas menyapu ini, apa kalian berdua mau bermalam di sekolah?" tanya Tenten

"Ah! Benar juga, ayo Pig kita selesaikan tugas ini"

"Baik" ucap Ino bersemangat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di sudut taman kota.

"Jadi begitu ya, Tou-sanmu juga berpikir bahwa itu bukan perbuatan anjing liar?"

"Iya, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apa sudah menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah mengelilingi tempat itu sebanyak sepuluh kali, tapi tidak menemukan apapun"

"Begitu ya"

"Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar, aku sangat lelah seharian ini"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hush! Angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut pemuda raven tersebut. Naruto yang memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu benar-benar blushing dibuatnya.

'Jika sedang tidur seperti ini, wajahnya tampan sekali. Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka jika orang setampan ini bisa berubah bentuk menjadi serigala' batin Naruto

Naruto masih terus memandangi wajah Sasuke, memandangnya semakin dekat dan kini wajahnya dengan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Naruto mengecupdahi Sasuke cepat kemudian berkata

"Sasuke, aku suka sekali padamu"

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

1 %

5%

15%

25%

45%

60%

75%

99%

100%

Loading complete….

"Aaargh! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah bangun?!" teriak Naruto

Saking gugupnya Naruto langsung mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aha ha.. ha..ha. Wah! Hari sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Pasti Kaa-san sudah mencariku" ucap Naruto dan kemudian berlari

"Menghilang! Menghilang! Pokoknya harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini"

"Dobe awas!" teriak Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto

"Eh? Aaaargh!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu mobil sedan berwarna hitam melintas dengan sangat kencang dihadapan mereka.

"Kurang ajar! Hampir saja aku mati"

Ciit!

Suara decitan ban menggema, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke secara refleks menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Seorang laki-laki tampan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu dan langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya pada Naruto seraya meraih Naruto dengan tanganya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauh dari laki-laki tampan tersebut.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya Anda pergi saja" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, nona manis maafkan aku karena sudah hampir menabrakmu ya" ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"I-iya tidak apa-apa"

Laki-laki itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

"Bau itu" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku mencium bau yang sama dengan bau yang aku temukan di hutan pada tubuh laki-laki itu"

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Dobe"

"Gomen, jadi menurutmu laki-laki itu yang membunuh Iruka-san begitu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum yakin Dobe"

"Tapi kau yakin dengan bau itu kan?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke

"Nah, kalau begitu memang dialah pelakunya Sasuke. Ayo kita tangkap dan bawa dia ke polisi"

"Tidak semudah itu Dobe, kita tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menuduhnya. Lagipula kita tidak mengetahui identitas laki-laki itu"

"Kau benar Sasuke, sepertinya kasus ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk diselesaikan"

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto dan mengacak-acak surai pirang tersebut.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mencatat nomor polisi mobil laki-laki itu dan sudah mengirimnya kepada Aniki. Aku pikir dalam beberapa jam kedepan kita sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai laki-laki itu"

"Eh?"

"Hari sudah sore, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto

Dan sore itu ditutup oleh perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati Sasuke dan Naruto.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Saya kembali lagi, maaf sudah menunggu lama. Saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan chapter 2 ini.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia merivuew fic saya. Untu itu saya akan membalas review kalian.

Balasan review :

989seoh : Iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Uzumaki Princess Dobe-Nii : Iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Aicinta : Iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Black Misty Rain : Terima kasih

CindyAra : Iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Akira Naru-desu : Iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Natsune Yuka : Wah, ternyata kamu tahu ya. Padahal saya sudah berusaha membuang image Asagiri-san di fic ini, tapi tetap saja ada yang tahu. Ternyata saya gagal, hehehe

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Wolf Boy**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Di kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur King size-nya saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan seenak keriput itu.

"Otoutou" panggil Itachi

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku Aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya

"Gomen" ucap Itachi santai

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi, tidak biasanya kakak laki-lakinya itu mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari Sasuke memandanginya

"Hn"

"Kau tidak sedang mengagumi ketampanan Aniki-mu ini kan?" tanya Itachi sinting

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, pemuda berambut raven itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Mengambil minuman bersoda dan kemudian meneguk isinya.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke kamarku Aniki?"

"Aku sudah menemukan siapa pemilik plat mobil yang kau kirimkan tadi sore padaku"

Mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan secara refleks pemuda serigala itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini kedua kakak beradik itu saling berhadapan. Itachi memandang adiknya dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Baca saja" jawab Itachi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Sasuke

Sasuke membaca lembaran kertas yang disosorkan Itachi itu padanya. Dahinya berkerut tak kala ia membaca siapa pemilik dari plat mobil yang hampir menabrak Naruto tadi sore.

"Sabaku no Gaara" ucap Sasuke

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menekuni kegiatan menekan-nekan ponselnya. Pria berumur 21 tahun itu sedang asyik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, Deidara melalui SMS. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat membaca pesan dari kekasih tercintanya itu.

'Dei-chan manis sekali' batin Itachi sinting

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah bosan melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sungguh sangat jauh dari kata normal itu.

"Kau yakin jika pemilik dari plat mobil itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, heh Ototouto?"

"Hn"

Itachi menghela napas, pasalnya ia tahu apa arti 'Hn'nya Sasuke itu. Pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur seraya memasukan ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya sebelum menyerahkan print data itu padamu" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk lembaran kertas yang dipegang Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

Itachi mendengus keras, dia tidak suka diremehkan begitu oleh orang lain apalagi oleh adiknya sendiri. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau cek saja sendiri. Aku juga mencantumkan alamat rumah si Sabaku itu disana"

Sasuke meneguk minuman sodanya yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan di tempatnya.

"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi

Senyum terkembang di bibir Itachi, baru kali ini ia mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke di sepanjang hidupnya. Dia pikir adiknya itu lupa bagaimana mengucapkan terima kasih. Itachi memandang punggung Sasuke sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih terbayang-bayang oleh kejadian dimana ia melihat Sasuke tertidur.

"Haah~ betapa pemandangan yang sangat indah" ucap Naruto

Naruto masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sampai sebuah kalkson mobil mengagetkannya.

Tin.. Tin.. Tin..

Naruto menoleh dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam melaju tepat di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

Mobil itu pun berhenti di samping Naruto. Dahinya berkerut bingung, saat pintu mobil itu terbuka. Ada apa ya? batinnya. Sepasang kaki jenjang muncul dari balik pintu. Pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya, bingung saat pemuda tak dikenalnya itu semakin mendekat padanya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan Naruto kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya.

'Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini, tapi, dimana ya?' ucap Naruto dalam hati

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian berucap.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara"

"Eh?"

Naruto yang masih bingung hanya menatap tangan pemuda itu.

"Ah! Betapa bodohnya aku, kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Aku yang kemarin hampir menabrakmu, nona"

"Menabrakku?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu

"Aaarg! Kau orang sialan itu ya"

"Orang sialan?"

"M-maaf, bukan maksudku berkata begitu"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu memang salahku" ucap pemuda beranama Gaara itu sambil tersenyum "Lalu, siapa namu nona?"

"Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto mantap tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya

"Nah, Naru-chan kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah"

"Ke sekolah?"

"Ya, aku bersekolah di Konoha Art School"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kesana, anggap saja itu permintaan maafku karena hampir menabrakku kemarin"

"T-tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Tapi aku memaksa, Naruto"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran pemuda ini 'kan. Dari wajahnya sepertinya ia orang baik. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja tawaran Gaara tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto yang kemudian direspon Gaara dengan membukakan pintu untuk gadis pirang tersebut.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Naruto baik Naruto maupun Gaara mereka saling diam. Hingga Gaara mencairkan suasana tersebut dengan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kau bersekolah di Konoha Art School, begitu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga akan bersekolah disana"

"Kau murid baru?"

"Begitulah"

"Benarkah? Kau akan berada di kelas mana? tanya Naruto

"2A"

"Haah~ sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas Gaara"

"Kau berada di kelas mana?"

"2B" jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka berdua terus mengobrol. Naruto bertanya darimana asal Gaara yang dijawab "Aku dari Suna" oleh pemuda dengan tattoo Aih di dahinya tersebut. Naruto terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai ia melupakan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya kemarin.

#Flasback

Sasuke sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran meraka masing-masing. Naruto dengan pemikiran tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke di taman tadi sedangkan Sasuke dengan pemikirannya tentang laki-laki yang hampir menabrak Naruto. Betapa pemikiran yang sangat bertolak belakang.

'Apa Sasuke berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku ya?' batin Naruto resah

'Siapa laki-laki itu? dan kenapa aku seakan tak asing dengan wajahnya?' batin Sasuke

Sasuke memandang Naruto, kemudian berkata.

"Naruto"

"I-iya, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan"

"Apa?"

"Begini, aku.." Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya

"Ya?" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran

'Apa Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku' pikir Naruto

"….aku minta kau menjauh dari laki-laki itu jika kau bertemu dengannya" lanjut Sasuke

'Haah~ kupikir dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku' batin Naruto nelangsa

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauh dengan laki-laki itu jika aku bertemu dengannya"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam" ucap Naruto

"Hn"

"Jaa nee, Sasuke"

"Jaa nee"

"Hati-hati dijalan"

"Ya"

Dan Naruto berbalik dan mulai melangkah kedalam rumah saat Sasuke memanggil namnaya.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

Naruto menoleh dan berucap "Ya?"

"Oyasumi"

Tersenyum terukir di bibir ranum Naruto. Gadis berkulit tan itu kemudian berkata.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke"

Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam sampai Sasuke berpamitan kepada Naruto. Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. Sepertinya masih ada harapan, batinnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Tadaima" ucapnya dan dibalas oleh ibunya, Kushina

"Okaeri"

#Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menginjakan kakinya di gerbang sekolah sampai suara teriakan para siswi menyambut kehadirannya. Sasuke memang masuk dalam jajaran siswa paling populer di Konoha Art School, jadi wajar saja jika pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan garavitasi itu memiliki banyak penggemar. Bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang membuat fans club dengan nama Sasuke lovers dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui apa saja kegiatan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut di sekolah kemudian mempostingnya ke jejaring sosial. Andai mereka tahu jika idola mereka itu adalah laki-laki serigala. Apa yang akan mereka perbuat? Akankah mereka tetap mengidolakan Sasuke? Entahlah, hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

Suara teriakan para siswi semakin histeris saat melihat Sasuke memasang earphone ke telinganya. Sasuke mendengus keras, tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang terus meneriaki namanya itu. Dia semakin menambah laju langkah kakinya, meninggalkan para pemujanya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke tampan sekali pagi ini"

"Tidak hanya hari ini, bahkan dia selalu tampan setiap saat"

"Sasuke, jadilah kekasihku"

Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Konoha Art School selalu diramaikan oleh teriakan-teriakan dari para fans girl Sasuke. Betapa hari yang indah, bukan?

Naruto sangat senang pagi ini, pasalnya gadis itu baru saja mendapatkan teman baru. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Gadis pemilik bola mata seperti langit musim panas tersebut sedangberjalan menuju ke kelasnya setelah sebelumnya mengantar Gaara ke ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto bersenandung-senandung kecil sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, Sasuke sedang memandang halaman belakang sekolah dari tempat duduknya sampai suara Kurunai Yuhi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memandangi halaman belakang sekolah itu.

"Ohayou minna-san"

"Ohayou sensei"

"Kali ini kita ke datangan murid baru" ucap Kurunai "Ayo masuk"

Sasuke masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya tanpa memperhatikan sosok yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kurunai

"Arigatou" ucap sosok itu sambil membungkuk hormat "Ohayou, minna-san. Aku pindahan dari Suna dan namaku Sabaku no Gaara" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Suara riuh terdengar diantara para siswi yang berteriak histeris saat melihat Gaara.

"Kyaaa! Dia sangat manis"

"Wah! Dia tampan sekali"

"Apa dia bilang? Dari Suna?"

"Sepertinya Sasuke mendapatkan saingannya"

"Aku ingin menjadi fans pertamanya"

"Apa ini mimpi? Tuhan menurunkan dua malaikatnya ke bumi"

"Dia sangat tampan! Oh, lihat senyumannya itu"

Sasuke yang tadinya terlalu asyik memandang keluar jendela merasa terganggu karena suara murid-murid di kelasnya. Dia memandang sekeliling, mencari tahu kenapa para gadis-gadis abnormal itu berteriak. Mata onyx itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelasnya itu.

'Dia' batin Sasuke

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Di chapter ini sudah diketahui siapa pemilik dari plat mobil tersebut. Dan Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto. Benarkah Gaara yang menjadi dalang atas tewasnya Umino Iruka? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya? Ah! Sepertinya itu akan terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang bersedia meriview fic ini dan para silent reader.

Untuk chapter 4 mungkin saya akan terlambat untuk update. And, one more. Jangan lupa baca fic terbaru saya berjudul Echo.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Wolf Boy**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Pagi ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pasalnya laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu bersekolah di sekolahnya dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto tahu hal itu dan tak memberitahukannya padanya.

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kantin saat tanpa sengaja melihat sang Sabaku dengan Naruto disana. Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, nafsu makannya benar-benar sudah hilang saat melihat keakraban Naruto dengan pemuda tersebut.

'Si Dobe itu' umpat Sasuke

Kaki jenjang yang ditutupi celana berwarna hitam itu melangkah pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau buatan yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Pemuda raven tersebut menghela napas berat kemudian berkata.

"Aku harus menjauhkannya dari Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara di kantin. Sesekali mereka tertawa, terkadang Naruto juga memukul-mukul kecil lengan pemuda itu yang membuat gadis-gadis yang sudah menobatkan diri mereka sebagai fans Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Siapa gadis genit itu? Berani-beraninya dia mengobrol dengan mangsaku" ucap salah satu gadis yang sedang melirik Naruto dengan tajam

"Kudengar dia itu Naruto, anak kelas 2B" ucap salah satu teman prianya

"Apa kau bilang? Naruto?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir untuk memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani menggoda mangsaku saja"

Dua orang pria yang berada satu meja dengan gadis tersebut saling pandang.

"Kau sudah tak ingin mengejar Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu

"Ck! Laki-laki itu terlalu jual mahal. Aku tak ingin mengejarnya lagi" ucap gadis itu

"What? Sasuke terlalu jual mahal, menurutku kaulah yang terlihat bitch dihadapannya"

Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah teman prianya "Tutup mulutmu atau kau ingin aku merobeknya"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya mendengus keras kemudian berkata kembali.

"Aku peringatkan kau, sebaikanya kau tidak mencari masalah dengan si Sabaku itu apalagi sampai berniat untuk menggodanya atau kau akan mendapat masalah karena ulahmu itu"

"Tahu apa kau?" ucap gadis itu sengit

"Aku memang tidak tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan si Sabaku itu padamu jika kau sampai melakukan hal bodohmu itu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal bodohmu' itu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku. Belajarlah dari pengalaman saat kau mengejar Sasuke" ucap pemuda ungu itu lagi

"Dia benar" ujar pemuda lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menikmati minumannya

"Aku tak akan gagal lagi"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin" ucap gadis itu percaya diri "Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan jika aku gagal…."

"Dan jika kau gagal?"

"Jika aku gagal kalian bisa membawa mobilku"

"Hahaha, kau bercanda?"

"Tidak"

"Kau gila! Kau mempertaruhkan mobil seharga 2 milyar hanya untuk taruhan yang tak pasti ini?"

"Deal?" tantang gadis itu

Dua pemuda itu saling pandang kemudian senyum terukir di kedua bibir pemuda itu

"Deal" ucap kedua pemuda itu kompak

'Aku akan membuatmu takluk kepadaku Sabaku'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang meminum jus jeruknya saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Gaara"

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?"

"Sepertinya ki-ta harus pergi dari kan-tin secepatnya" ucap Naruto gugup

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara

"Aku merasa nyawaku dalama bahaya"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara bingung

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku Gaara" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri

Gaara yang sudah mengerti apa maksud Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Gaara kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari kantin.

Seluruh pengunjung kantin yang didominasi para gadis itu hanya menatap tak percaya kepergian Naruto dan Gaara. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian suara histeris para gadis membahana di seluruh penjuru kantin tersebut.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Semua mata memandangi kedua orang itu, Naruto yang tidak biasanya menerima tatapan maut para siswi itu merasa risih dibuatnya.

'Mereka seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup' batin Naruto ngeri

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

"Aaa, maaf, aku tak bermaksud menabrakmu" sesal Naruto tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang ia tabrak

"Dobe" ujar Sasuke

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sasuke sejenak kemudian berkata.

"Sa-suke?"

"Ikut aku" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto pergi

"Kyaaa! Kau mau membawaku kemana, Sasuke?" teriak Naruto

Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap heran kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto ke taman belakang sekolah. Naruto meniup-niup pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena ulah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku jika dia bersekolah disini?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Eh?"

"Si Sabaku itu, kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku soalnya?"

"Aah! Maksudmu Gaara?"

"…."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya karena perkataannya tidak direspon oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, dia memang bersekolah disini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sengit

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan hal itu padamu?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Mengumpat dalam hati tentang betapa bodohnya gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu kemarin sore?" tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk sabar

"Kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

Sasuke mengelah napas panjang, dia akan benar-benar cepat tua jika menghadapi gadis sepolos dan sebodoh Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan seribu kebingungnnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto

"…."

"Sasuke!"

"…."

"Hei! Sasuke"

"…."

Naruto mendengus kesal "Dia menyeretku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Tak bisa dipercaya" ucap Naruto sebal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang membaca buku di tempat duduknya sampai seorang gadis berambut merah datang menghampirinya.

"Hai" sapa gadis itu genit

Gaara mendonggakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang yang berani menggangu acara membacanya. Gaara menatap gadis merah itu sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Boleh kita berkenalan?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"…."

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya berharap Gaara akan merespon ajakan berkenalannya.

"Aku Karin, aku duduk tepat di belakangmu" ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang

"…."

Gaara masih tek bergeming, pemuda itu malah semakin asyik membolak-balik bukunya. Membuat gadis bernama Karin itu mendengus sebal.

'Kurang ajar! Dia mengacuhkanku' batin Karin

"Aah, Gaara-kun kau sedang membaca apa? Sepertinya asyik sekali sampai kau mengacuhkanku begitu" ucap Karin dengan nada-nada manja yang terdengar sangat menjijikan di telinga Gaara

"…."

Gaara masih tetap tak merespon, membuat Karin semakin gemas dibuatnya.

'Oke. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengacuhkanku, brengsek!'

Karin mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kemudian menarik buku yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh Gaara membuat pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu menatap tajam kearah Karin. Karin mengangkat dagunya, menantang pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kau…." ucapan Karin menggantung bersamaan dengan dirinya yang membuka dan membolak-balik buku bersampul hitam milik Gaara "…. mengacuhkanku demi sebuah buku murahan seperti ini" tunjuknya pada Gaara kemudian melempar buku itu ke sembarangan arah

Karin yang merasa berhasil membuat Gaara mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya bersorak penuh kemenangan. Gadis yang cukup populer di Konoha Art School itu turun dari meja yang ia duduki tadi kemudian melangkah mendekati Gaara.

"Aku tak suka diacuhkan, kau tahu?" bisik Karin tepat di telinga si bungsu Sabaku itu

Karin menatap Gaara dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya sedangkan Gaara, pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup hanya menyaksikan aksi teman perempuan mereka. Kelas sudah kosong karena kedua pemuda itu telah menyuruh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Menurutmu Karin berhasil menggoda si Sabaku itu?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti" ucap pemuda berambut ungu bernama Suigetsu itu kepada temannya, Juugo

Karin masih terus melancarkan aksinya pada Gaara, menarik dasi pemuda itu sehingga kini jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Karin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara berniat untuk mencium bibir pemuda itu. Tapi, Gaara mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aaargh! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanya Karin

"…."

Gaara tak menggubris pertanyaan Karin, pemuda itu malah berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, saat Gaara baru melangkahkan kakinya Karin menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Gaara dingin

"Apa mauku? Hahaha, sederhana. Aku hanya menginginkanmu" ujar Karin santai

Gaara menatap gadis dihadapannya dan kemudian sebuah seringai terhias di bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan pelacur sepertimu" ucap Gaar datar sambil menghadap ke depan dan kemudian mulai beranjak

Juugo yang mendengar perkataan frontal Gaara itu hanya menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

'Dia menyebutku pelacur. Dasar brengsek!'

Karin membalikkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan itu ia juga melepas sepatunya dan kemudian melemparkannya kearah Gaara yang kini sedang membelakanginya

Brak!

Sebuah benda menghantam kepala Gaara, membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Gaara membalikan tubuhnya, kini ia dan Karin saling berhadapan. Karin memangkuh kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil member pelanjaran kepada Gaara.

Gaara mendengus keras "Selain pelacur kau juga tak memiliki tata karma yang baik" ejek Gaara

Karin yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran langsung menghampiri pemuda dengan tattoo Ai di dahinya itu dan kemudian menamparnya dengan cukup keras, terbukti dengan bibir Gaara yang robek karena tamparan gadis tersebut.

Gaara membersihkan darah disudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian berjalan kearah Karin, tak lupa tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang ia tujukan pada gadis tersebut. Karin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, pasalnya tatapan Gaara itu membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mundur saat Gaara bergerak maju kearahnya sampai pergerakannya terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak dinding.

'Shit!' umpat Karin

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Gaara hanya dapat membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

'Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan mencari masalah dengannya' batin Suigetsu

'Si Sabaku itu sangat mengerikan' batin Juugo ngeri

Gaara mengunci pergerakan Karin dengan menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak tertarik dengan pelacur sepertimu" bisik Gaara

"…."

"Tapi, ternyata kau tak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan"

"…."

"Baiklah, akan kubuat kau paham"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Karin, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan disudut bibirnya. Gaara melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil buku miliknya yang dilempar oleh Karin tadi.

Juugo dan Suigetsu menghampiri Karin yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan karena tamparan Gaara.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Juugo sambil membantu Karin berdiri

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, kau tahu?"

"Hei, hei! Bersyukurlah karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Aku tak perlu dikhawatirkan olehmu, lepaskan! aku bisa berdiri sendiri"

"Baiklah" ucap Juugo sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Karin alhasil itu membuat Karin yang kesulitan untuk berdiri terjerembak kembali ke lantai

"Kenapa kau melepaskan peganganmu dariku?!" bentak Karin

"Kau yang minta aku untuk melepaskanmu" ujar Juugo santai

Suigetsu tertawa melihat keadaan teman perempuannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, brengsek?!"

"Hahaha, you're not lucky, girl" ejek Juugo

Karin berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian berjalan menghampiri Suigetsu dan melempar kunci mobil kearah pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Gadis itu berjalan tertatih sambil menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang bersarang disudut bibirnya.

'Kau akan mendapat balasannya, Sabaku' umpat Karin dalam hati

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Hai! minna-san, apa kabar? Pasti baik kan? Masih setia pada fic ini? Maaf jika saya terlambat update, dikarenakan kesibukan di kantor yang memaksa saya untuk tidak memecah konsentrasi selain kepada urusan pekerjaan.

Nah, di chapter kali ini saya lebih menonjolkan sifat Gaara yang sedikit kasar. Di chapter ini juga saya menambahkan unsur kekerasan dan penggunaan bahasa yang cukup kasar.

Saya harap pembaca menyukainya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Wolf Boy**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet, berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih itu sebentar untuk merapikan seragamnya, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya. Naruto bersiul-siul kecil disepanjang koridor sekolah hingga tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Gaara!" panggilnya

Gaara tak menoleh, pemuda itu malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto lagi sambil berlari mengejar Gaara

Gadis itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya saat melihat Gaara hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah. Namun, hush! Dengan tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat Naruto terpekik karena rok yang ia kenakan tertiup naik keatas.

"Kyaa! Angin nakal!" ucapnya sambil menutupi rok yang kini mulai berkibar-kibar memperlihatkan isi dibalik rok tersebut

Kedua tangan Naruto masih menahan roknya agar tidak semakin terbuka, setelah dirasa angin mulai bertiup cukup tenang, Naruto mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa bisa ada angin disini?!"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu melirik kesana kemari, mencari sosok Gaara, tapi, sayang sosok yang ia cari itu tidak ia temukan.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Naruto masih celingukan mencari Gaara, saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

"Kyaa! Kau mengagetkanku Teme!"

"Hn"

"Kau ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba ya, seperti laki-laki serigala saja"

"Aku memang laki-laki serigala, Dobe"

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku lupa" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Dasar Dobe"

"Huh!" Naruto hanya manyun saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah ini sudah jam pelajaran?"

"Aaargh! Aku lupa kalau sekarang jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei. Aku harus kembali secepatnya, aku pergi dulu Teme. Jaa" ucap Naruto panik dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di tempatnya

Sesaat setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke pun ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang juga berada disana, tengah menyeringai, sehingga memperlihatkan taring yang sosok itu miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih tidur di kamarnya, tak peduli jika matahari sudah berdiri tegak di langit. Lagipula ini hari minggu 'kan? Apa salahnya bermalas-malasan. Naruto memeluk gulingnya erat saat dengan tiba-tiba ibunya mengedor-ngedor pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun!"

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san"

"Ayo cepat bangun! Ada tamu yang datang untukmu"

'Tamu?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Cepat bangun atau Kaa-san akan menyirammu dengan air dingin!"

Dengan malas Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membelit bagian atas tubuhnya.

Gadis pirang itu melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian, membukanya dan kemudian memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dan pilihannya jatuh pada dress selutut berwarna orange. Naruto kembali mematutkan dirinya di cermin, merapikan rambutnya dan kemudian memoleskan sedikit bedak di wajah tannya.

Naruto menuruni tangga, menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui tamunya. Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendapati Gaara sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu.

"Gaara"

"Oh, hai Naru"

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Gaara tersenyum sekilas sambil menaruh cangkir teh keatas meja "Cukup mudah untukku mendapatkan informasi mengenai seseorang Naru, terutama kau"

"Oh"

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah siap kemana?"

"Kaa-sanmu tak bilang kalau aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku ke taman bermain Naru. Aku bosan di rumah" pinta Gaara

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil tas sebentar" ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali menyesap tehnya

Setelah berpamitan kepada Ayah dan Ibu Naruto, mereka berdua kemudian pergi menuju Konoha Land.

"Pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu Minato?" tanya Kushina

"Ya, menurutku dia memang tampan. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa… jika pemuda itu cukup berbahaya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan seorang ayah terhadap putrinya, bagaimanapun juga Naru adalah putri kita satu-satunya"

"Mungkin saja"

Dan sepasang suami dan istri itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi, pemuda tampan itu kini sedang mencari-cari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Rencananya pemuda itu akan datang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan kemudian mengajak gadis itu pergi.

Pemuda raven itu sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja biru serta kaos putih sebagai dalamannya, jeans berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan juga sepasang sepatu kets yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanan pemuda itu. Aroma mint menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, kembali ia mematutkan dirinya di cermin saat di rasa sudah cukup. Dia menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya kemudian keluar.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan favoritnya, tomat. Dia baru saja akan menutup lemari pendingin saat dengan tiba-tiba sang kakak sudah berdiri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Kau rapi sekali mau kemana?" tanya Itachi

"Not your business, Baka Aniki" sembur Sasuke

"Ah! Aku tahu kau pasti ingin kencan dengan Naru-chan?" goda Itachi

Sasuke tak menjawab dia malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakaknya yang sekarang sedang terkikik sendiri.

"Sasuke, sampaikan salamku untuk Naru-chan!" serunya

"Hn" gumam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak didengar oleh Itachi

Itachi memandang kepergian adiknya itu sambil tersenyum "Adikku sudah dewasa ternyata" ucapnya entah pada siapa

Sasuke sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Naruto tanpa tahu jika mobil yang Naruto tumpangi dengan Gaara sedang melintasi tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman bermain?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara

Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil

"Karena kau orang pertama yang dekat denganku di kota ini Naru" jawab Gaara masih tetap fokus mengemudi

Keheningan kembalai melanda mereka berdua hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Gaara sedang memarkirkan mobil sport merahnya, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Konoha Land sangat ramai hari ini, setelah cukup lama mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Akhirnya mereka dapat bermain juga di pusat permainan terbesar di dunia itu.

Naruto dan Gaara mencoba permainan ulang aling terlebih dahulu. Naruto tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah Gaara. Gaara hanya diam saja selama permainan itu dimulai sedangkan Naruto, gadis itu malah berteriak-teriak keras bersama para orang-orang yang mencoba permainan itu.

Gaara memutahkan semua sarapannya, dia sangat pusing saat ini. Semua benda-benda di sekelilingnya seakan berputar-putar. Perutnya seakan di tonjok oleh petinju dunia, benar-benar mual. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak naik permainan itu lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, aku baik Naru"

"Maaf"

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena sudah memaksamu menaiki permainan itu"

Gaara tersenyum kearah Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya "Tidak apa, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ayo, kita coba permainan lain"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" ajak Gaara sambil menarik pergelangan gadis itu

Dan penjelajahan mereka akan dimulai kembalali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai di kediaman Namikaze, mengetuk pintu coklat itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Iya tunggu sebentar" teriak Kushina

Ceklek!

Kushina membuka pintu, melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung di hari minggu ini. dan wanita cantik itu cukup terpesona dengan tamunya ini.

'Ya Tuhan, pemuda mana lagi ini? tampan sekali' batinnya

"Maaf, apa Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke sopan

'Selain tampan dia juga sopan, tapi…. tunggu dulu, dia mencari Naru-chan'

"Baa-san" panggil Sasuke

"I-iya"

"Apa Naruto ada di rumah?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kau siapa Naru-chan?"

"Aku teman sekolahnya, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Apa kau bilang Uchiha? Uchi… Arrrgh! Ya Tuhan, Minato! Minat! Kemari sebentar" pekik Kushina

"Ada apa Kushi-chan"

Bletak!

Kushina menjitak kepala kuning suaminya itu

"Awwa! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau memanggilku dengan sebutan chan" omel Kushina

"Ehm" Sasuke mendehem cukup keras sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Minato dan Kushina

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minato

"Aku…"

"Dia teman sekolahnya Naru, Minato dan dia bilang namanya itu Uchiha Sasuke"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan berteriak begitu Baka!"

"Jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya"

"Kau anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto?"

"Jii-san mengenal kedua orangtuaku?"

"Tentu saja Jii-san kenal, mereka itu teman masa SMA Jii-san dan Baa-san. sekarang ayo masuk, kita mengobrol di dalam saja" ajak Minato

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang mengobrol dengan kedua orangtua Naruto. Mereka berdua menceritakan masa lalu mereka dengan kedua orangtua Sasuke. terkadang mereka tertawa saat menceritakan perjuangan cinta Fugaku untuk mengejar cinta Mikoto.

Oh, dan sekarang Sasuke tahu aib sang ayah yang selama ini selalu dipujanya itu. Ayahnya yang selalu bersifat tenang bisa sangat konyol juga saat mengejar ibunya. Ayahmu juha manusia Sasuke, ingat itu.

Sasuke merasa tidak bosan berada di keluarga ini, sangat hangat, sangat menyenangkan dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sebuah keluarga idaman. Setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka bertiga mengobrol, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya tentang Naruto, karena tujuan utamanya kesini karena Naruto 'kan.

"Apa Naruto ada di rumah?"

"Ah! Tadi Naru-chan pergi dengan seorang pemuda" jawab Minato

"Pemuda?"

"Iya, katanya mau ke taman bermain"

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan tattoo Ai di dahinya" ucap Minato

"Gaara"

"Ya, namanya Gaara. Apa kau mengenalnya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina

"Dia teman sekolah kami"

'Shit! Apa yang direncanakan si Sabaku itu?' umpat Sasuke

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Naruto dengan alasan untuk menyusul Gaara dan Naruto ke taman bermain. Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke sana. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus melindungi Naruto dari pemuda macam Gaara.

"Cinta segitga, heh?" ucap Minato

"Sepertinya begitu, putriku memang hebat, bisa diperbutkan oleh dua pemua tampan sekaligus. Menurutmu siapa yang cocok untuk Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina

"Sasuke, dia pemuda yang tampan, baik, sopan dan kita tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Aku rasa dia cocok untuk Naru-chan"

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Pemuda itu juga tampan, baik, sopan dan sepertinya dari keluarga baik-baik juga"

"Sudahlah, biar Naru-chan saja yang memutuskan kepada siapa ia menyerahkan cintanya. Lagipula putri kita baru berumur 16 tahun Koi" ujar Minato

"Kau benar"

To be Countinue

Pojok suara :

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, maaf untuk para pembaca yang telah menunggu lama. Saya nggak tahu lagi harus nulis apa, semuanya jadi blank setiap kali saya buka laptop dan berniat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Alhasil selama berminggu-minggu fic ini jadi terbengkalai.

Balasan review :

Me to : Iya, nanti saya perbanyak scene SasuNaru-nya. Terima kasih sudah mereview ini sudah saya lanjutkan.

Me to Harukichi Ajibana : Gaara memang keren kok, hahahha. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan dan tentang Gaara saya memang sengaja menyembunyikan jati diri Gaara, tapi nanti semuanya akan terkuak kok. Jadi tunggu aja. Dan pembalasan Karin itu akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Me to Hanazawa Kay : Apa Gaara itu orang yang berbahaya? Jawaban saya adalah iya, Gaara adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya apalagi untuk orang-orang yang dengan lancang mengganggu ketenangannya. Dia akan jauh lebih sadis dari perlakuannya terhadap Karin. Dia orang yang tidak pandang bulu, mau laki-laki atau perempuan dia akan menghajar semuanya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


End file.
